


on a sidewalk in france is where we met \\ i'll be spending the rest of my days there

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hecate!Silena, Post-Titan War, pjo godswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: She makes no attempts to explain herself to the Gods, but Silena hopes Clarisse will seek her out.
Relationships: Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue
Kudos: 9





	on a sidewalk in france is where we met \\ i'll be spending the rest of my days there

Silena Beauregard never expected this to be the outcome of her traitorous ways.

She sits in the throne room of Mount Olympus. Earlier, she was in a cell and before that she was being healed by Will Solace. Silena would laugh at the irony but all she feels is the dreadful, gnawing ache in the pit of her stomach. He didn’t know she was the traitor.

Silena helped raise Will. She was thirteen when eight year old Will Solace rolled into camp. He was claimed by Apollo in under a fortnight, but she’d already taken him under her wing. The daughter of Hecate sought him out. He was young, nobody cared until he was claimed. She vowed to protect him.

Now she sits on the floor of Mount Olympus. The Gods are beaten and bruised,but they will survive. She doesn’t know if that’s the outcome she desired. She doesn’t know anything anymore.

“Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Hecate, Traitor of the Gods.” Zeus' voice thunders through the room, “Rise to your sentencing, young lady.”

Silena stands. She holds immense guilt for her actions, but she’s an adult. Unlike most of the kids—most of the casualties—she’s an adult and she will take responsibility for her actions.

“Your crimes are as follows.” Zeus says as she stands in front of him, “Attempting to dethrone the Gods via being a double agent for Camp Half-Blood. How do you plead?”

“Guilty.” Silena admits. She’s dwarfed by the Gods, barely reaching their kneecaps.

Zeus continues, “Very well then. You’ve been vouched for by a fellow demigod. You will not suffer death for your crimes and this incident will be barred from your record once you die. The only thing you’ll have to do is leave the demigod world behind. Do you accept your punishment?”

“I do.” Silena replies, head hanging low. She raises it for a moment, “but, can I ask who vouched for me?”

“Clarisse.” Ares grunts.

With the snap of her fingers, Silena’s not on MOunt Olympus anymore. The fast talking french welcomes her back home. She can’t say thank you to Clarisse, but hopefully she’ll try to return to where they first met one day.

And Silena will be waiting for her; she has nothing else to live for.


End file.
